RUDY
by Comet Treamor
Summary: Four tankers, one tank, in the world of... RWBY? Follow the adventures of John Rogers, The honorable tank commander, Uskao, The wise gun loader, Dravko, The obnoxious sniper, Yavko, The silent driver, and Rudy, The tank. Watch as these four soldiers (and tank) form Team RUDY. Enjoy and ROLL OUT HUNTERS. Viewer Discretion: I do not own WoT or RWBY.
1. Chapter 1

Rudy

The battlefield was scattered with destroyed hostile and friendly tanks and pieces of their armor. My name is John Rogers, Commanding Officer of a Churchill iii Heavy Tank named Rudy. It was standard green with the insignia saying Rudy with hand prints around it. Now I know what your thinking, 'Why is an American in charge of a Russian tank'. Well the other soldiers in the tank lost both their Commander and Machine Gunner, and I lost my tank while... taking a piss behind a tree. I shut the Commanders hatch and look around at the three other soldiers. The reloader, Uskao {oo-sk-oh} Monovka. He was around in his 30's. He was like a second in command. He was a smart, tactical, and fast reloader. He was wearing a tank top with overalls tied around his waist, he had a rough worn face with a mustache {Look at Abrahams from The Walking Dead} . I then look at the two brothers, Drovka and Yovka Mouskao. Drovka was the shooter, and a damn good one too. He was loud, ignorant, and always talking about women. He was young, around in his early 20's. He wore his overalls with a pack of cigarettes rolled up in the sleeve. His sister, Yovka, was his polar opposite. She was the driver, always calm and quiet. Se too was wearing his overalls except without the cigarettes. She was in his late 20's. After driving for hours, we stumble upon the last enemy, a German Tiger Heavy Tank.

"What do you want to do comrade", said Uskao, with a look of readiness. I look at the hostile tank, thinking of a plan. I look at Yovka.

"Try and circle around it so we can get its fuel tanks", I say, ready for this challenge. We began moving forward into some brush so we aren't seen. I open the hatch a little to see the Tiger tank passing us, as well as Rudy's turret following it. Once the Tiger passed us I yelled fire. The HEAT round was sent from the barrel and got a direct hit on the Tigers fuel tanks, but the hostile was still active. Uskao loaded another round quickly, but the Tiger already turned its backside away and started rolling towards us. It fired a round, it bounced off. We fired another round and hit it's turret, but also didn't penetrate. Soon Rudy and the Tiger were circling around either missing or bouncing off rounds. After about 5 minutes our tracks were hit and we were immobilized. The Tiger thought it was done with us, nope. Droka somehow was able to hit its ammo rack and making it ignite from the inside. The Tiger was down, its over, or at least we thought. The ground underneath Rudy gave in and we fell into the hole.

Remnant

I slowly wake up from blacking out. Are we dead, I thought. I look around and see I'm still inside the tank. So no, we're not dead. I crawl over to the others and shake them awake. Uskao and Yovka wake up, only Dravko didn't. He was still alive, we didn't need to check, he was mumbling about women and booze. I open the commanders hatch to see we were in a forest of some sort.

"Where are we comrade", asked Uskao. He was curious. I don't know either.

"I have no idea Uskao, but we need to find a settlement and call in for immediate evac", I said. We tried to move then remembered the tracks were destroyed. I jump out to repair the tracks. By the time I finished, I heard something growling in a bush. Not wanting to know what it is I climb back in the tank, We then pressed onwards. After about an hour or two, we made contact with some kind of creature. It looked like a giant scorpion with a gold stinger and it looked as if it was wearing armor, we then decided it might be hostile. So I fired an AP round at it, successfully killing it. Wherever we are it is definitely not earth. We kept moving forward and found a city, unfortunately, it was abandoned. We did find a place to park for the night, we climbed out our hatches to set up camp. We all agreed to keep Drovka in the tank since we didn't know what condition he was in. I was on first watch when everyone fell silent. That's when I noticed the moon looked as if it were shattering, it was beautiful though. I heard the same growling noise that I heard when we woke up. I walk around and leaned against a pillar, I look around the corner to see a giant man wolf creature slowly creeping around. I hold onto my M1 Grand tightly. I then hear the hatch of our tank open and Drovka looked out.

"GOOD MORNING MOTHER RUSSIA", He yelled. What a fucking idiot. I look back at the creature as it charged. I turn the corner and began to fire. The shots were loud enough to wake the others. I fired round after round until it was dead. I look back at them.

"PACK UP, WE GOTTA GO NOW", I said. They went straight to action, packing everything and strapping it down. As soon as everyone was in we heard howling of those beasts. Yovka then kicked it into high gear. Before all this, we had the engine upgraded to make Rudy go around 45 KMH. It proved worthy getting away from the beasts. We didn't fire at them since we only had 28 AP, 11 HE, and 7 HEAT rounds left. I only had 24 rounds for the M1, and the machine guns ran out after we had a problem with an artillery. After a long drive through the woods, we made it to another city, with people. We decided to leave Rudy behind some brush. The people were normal except for the few with animal features. We walked around a bit until we found a bookstore, we walked in to find anything useful. The door opened and a couple of those animal people walked in with what looked like rifles. They started pointing them. Luckily I had my rifle and the guys were strong in hand to hand. Without a single word we fought them. If you call us taking cover fighting then yeah. I was able to distract them a little with returning fire. The Russian tankers then charged at them and somehow beat them. They then ran off.

"HAHAHA, look at them run comrades", Dravko said. They all were laughing at the fleeing men. I then heard police sirens in the distance. Well, this escalated quickly.

Vale PD

After being transported to their police HQ, we got separated. We were in different cells. I looked over at the Dravko, who was yelling something in Russian. His sister was in the same cell, was sitting there, calm as always. They were already sent to an interrogation room, I was yet to be sent. I heard the door to the interrogation room, Uskao walked out with the biggest smile ever.

"Uskao, why the hell are you smiling", I asked. But before he could answer a man in green with a mug in hand came up to me.

"I'll answer that. Please come with me Mr. Rogers", said the man. I nodded my head and looked at Uskao.

"Try and calm down Dravko will ya", I said. He nodded and walked over to Dravko. I turn back to the man. Who was walking to the door of the interrogation room. After explaining how we got here, I looked at the clock, damn I've been sitting here for 2 hours.

"Well that is quite the story. You said to be soldiers from another world, you operate a giant vehicle named 'Rudy', hmm", the man now known as Ozpin was thinking for a second. I also learned he runs the best combat school on this planet. "How would you and your friends like if you were to teach our student maintenance on heavy equipment? You'll be given a room, and a classroom, or what we call the hanger", Ozpin said. Teaching students to use and fix vehicles, I don't see anything wrong with that.

"Alright we'll take the job, but once we find a way back home, we are out of here. The western front will need heavy support", I say as I stood up. I bring my hand out to offer a handshake, he accepted.

"By the way, we located your vehicle and its on it's way as we speak", he said. How the hell do they air lift a 39.6 ton tank. I decided to not ask that question because, right when I walked through the door, I see Uskao and Yavko carrying a tied up Dravko to the tank. I decided to ignore it and climb on the tank.

"Remember you start tomorrow Mr. Rogers", he said. I did a military salute before Rudy began to move forward.

Next Day

We eventually got Dravko to calm down last night, it was when we told him there'd be girls there. He was excited know, I hope he knows a teacher can't hit on student's. We drove to the docks where students were waiting to board a giant ship. They stared in awe as we parked Rudy in the cargo area. We walked out and joined the students in the ship. After hours of sitting down, I see a boy with a sword and blonde hair puke in a trash can. Motion sickness, it got me before when in training. A few more hours later, we arrived at the giant school. Everyone except Yavko, I walk up to her.

"You alright Yav", I ask her. She hasn't said a word since we got here. It worried me a little. She looked at me with her usual poison look.

"Yeah I'm alright, it's just what if we never make it back home", she said monotone. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find a way", I say, reassuring her. We climbed in our tank and drove to the garage. I have a feeling this will be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

R.U.D.Y Ch.2

Hey guys I'm glad you enjoyed Ch.1 By the way {} = Russian. To make the others a bit more Russian. I hope you enjoy.

Dorm Room

I was in Cuba, with a straw in a coconut in hand. Everyone was enjoying themselves in the water. Dravko was flirting with women (Obviously failing because they walked away), Yavko was finally smiling and being social. I then see Uskao jumped in the water, I got splashed a little. I jolt up in my bed, remembering I was at Beacon. I sit up to find myself soaked and Dravko laughing so hard.

{HAHA, This was the best idea ever}, Dravko said in Russian. I understood a little bit of it. I then see Yavko in her usual tanking gear, slap Dravko REALLY hard.

{Idiot}, she said. I then remember we have to teach students today down in the hanger. I quickly get dressed in uniform, I look over at Uskao. Who was still asleep. Oh for fuck sake. I grab my gun and fire one round out the opened window. He immediately woke up, standing up fists ready.

{WHICH MOTHERFUCKER WANTS TO GO}, he yelled, still half asleep. He looked at us, and realized what happened. "We may be Comrades, but you are an ass", he said as he got into his overalls. He walked out in his tanking gear.

"We ready to go",I asked they nodded their heads. We then headed towards the Garage.

Garage

We walked over to see the class was already there. Damn, their making us look like we are late for class. I walk over to the desk and lean on it. The classroom was the same size as the others but with a window showing the garage filled with a couple airships and a lot of what they call "Bullheads", then there was Rudy. I look down at the attendance sheet and list off the teams.

"Team JNPR", I say I see them raise their hands, check. "Team CFVY", more hands are raised, check. I list off the other teams until I hit the last one. "Team RWBY... Team RWB-", A group of four girls ran through the door.

"S-Sorry Professor Rogers, We slept in a little late", a girl with red hair said. I give her a stern look.

"Alright, Just don't let it happen again, ok", I say. The four nodded and went to their seats. I stop leaning on the desk and walk around. Uskao, Dravko, and Yavko are standing behind the desk looking into the crowd. "Fighting, Bloodshed, and Death, these are the traits of war. But it wouldn't be complete without war machines. But before we go inside the garage, any questions... no, okay then let's roll".

We walk past the air vehicles until we reached Rudy. I touched the front of the tank, then turned to see the student gaping at Rudy.

"This here is Rudy, He is a Heavy Battle tank. For those of you who don't know what a tank is, it is a armored monster that is able to shoot from a 45mm to a 200mm Cannon. Where we are from there are a hell a lot of different types of these beasts. I'll be telling you them now then you must memorize them for your first test. First there are light tanks, preferably used for scouting. Next are the Mediums, they are in between Light and Heavies. They have a balance of armor and firepower. The Heavy tank which is what is behind me right now, are THE monsters of war, so you can imagine what damage they can do. The tank destroyers are like snipers, built for firepower and range, but not armor. Last but not least, Artillery, these are the ones who give long range support to the front lines. These have no armor but, a hell of a kick in firepower. Remember memorize the-". I was about to finish when I saw a boy 1x's the size of Uskao. He was picking on a girl with rabbit ears. I looked at Yavko, I knew she wanted to do something, so I let her go do it.

She walked up to the boy and threw him over her shoulder and had him pinned on the ground in seconds. She then twisted his arm. She leaned in close to him.

"How dare you treat a faunes like that, especially when she is a young woman", She twisted his arm harder. He yelped in pain. "Where I came from, you treated a woman as if they were your mother. This goes well with species too. So treat them with respect or I will put you 6ft under, Got it", she said in a fierce tone. He nodded and was let loose. Yavko walked back over. {Fucking dickhead}. I smirk and turned towards the class. I explained a few more things to them before the bell rang.

"Alright class, I got a little announcement before you leave. We are heading to the forest to teach you how to operate this machine and also take this, it has all assignments you will take in the future", I say, handing out the sheets. This what was on the list.

-Tank Module notes and test

-Engine Maintenance (Mr. Rogers)

-Cannon training (Dravko)

-Radio Operating (Uskao)

-Test Driving (Yavko)

-Build your own Tank and test them (On your own)

They grabbed the sheet and left, except for the redhead that was late. She was still looking at the tank, she turned towards me.

"You said there are different tanks, so what's this ones designated name", she asked. I'm glad to know she is interested.

"Well it's called a Churchill iii, it was made by our allies in our world and given to the Russians, which the other three professors are", I point to them.

"Oh, that's neat", she said. "well that's all I have to ask, thank you", she said before leaving some rose pedals behind. I turn towards the others.

"Well, this'll be fun"


	3. Chapter 3

Garage

After class we decided we needed to put some modifications to Rudy. Luckily, we were allowed to use any material in the shop. Courtesy of Beacon. So far we added a longer barrel for improved accuracy, a better turn radius, and a new and improved radio system. We were about to add some armor modifications when someone who obviously wouldn't belong in a garage came into view. I quickly recognized the figure as Professor Goodwitch. I wonder why she would come down here. She stopped at the caution line that surrounds the tank. I hopped off the front of the tank to speak with her.

"Hello Glynda, what brings you down here", I ask. She gives me a serious look. Something must've happened. She pulls up her tablet, I think that's what its called, and shows me a picture.

"Do you recognize this", she asked, still being serious. I looked closely at the picture and see it was the same place we arrived at, but with something new. I recognized it as the Tiger tank we destroyed, it must've fell after we did.

"Yes I recognize that vehicle, we were fighting it right before we came here", I say. My team finally noticed I was talking to Glynda and stopped what they were doing and walked over. They were slightly stunned to see the Tiger here.

"We would like to know if you'd like to retrieve this... thing and bring it back here for repairs", She asked. I thought for a minute, it would be a good idea to have a spare tank in case Rudy were to be destroyed. I turn to my team.

"What do you guy's think", I asked them. They were quiet for a minute and went into a circle and quietly spoke. They turned back towards me and Glynda. Uskao stepped up.

"I speak for the rest of us, and we agree to retrieve the Big Cat", He said. They nodded their heads. I turned towards Glynda to find she had an eyebrow notched.

"Big Cat", she said as if asking a question. I then realized not everyone knows about the vehicles from our world.

"It's designated name is the Tiger, it's like Rudy here but a little stronger and has a bigger cannon. If you'd like, I could show you my Cannon", Dravko said. But got smacked by both Glynda and Yavko. I know what they were both thinking. Jackass. Uskao and I started laughing really hard. It took a while to calm down. I turn to Glynda.

"We'll retrieve it but we'll need a little backup", I say. She nodded and looked at her tablet. I'll never get used to this technology. She looked back up.

"Alright we'll have the team ready whenever you are", she said. I wonder which team it is.

"Which team", I asked.

Emerald Forest

We were driving through the forest with an industrial trailer built to carry more than 100 tons. We were assigned Team JNPR, who were sitting on the top of the tank ready for battle. Jaune Arc, the leader of the group was a very inexperienced fighter but still can fight well with a sword. Nora Valkyrie, a very hyper individual who is always ready with a big hammer. Pyrrha Nikos, the best fighter in Beacon Academy and also a four time tournament winner. Last but not least Lie Ren, the ninja of the team and is always calming Nora down, he reminds me of Yavko in a way. We never ran into any Grimm on the way there, I was glad for that. After some wrong turns and a couple of Nora outbursts, we finally made it to the site. I told Yavko to park Rudy next to the tiger tank. She drove forward and did as commanded. We hopped out and realized how the hell we are gonna get a 55.39 ton Tank onto a trailer when the tanks engine is demolished. Pyrrha walked over towards me.

"Professor, my semblence is polarity so I may be able to get this thing on the trailer", she said. I gestured to the tank as if saying, go right ahead. Despite the heat and outbursts, nothing can go wrong. But obviously I was wrong. I heard large thuds hitting the ground when a pack of those wolf beasts came out, but that's not what terrified me. It was the fact a giant elephant thing came out.

"Dravko, Uskao man the turret NOW", I say. They ran in Rudy and got ready. I look over to Yavko who asked Pyrrha to used her rifle, was standing next to me. "Jaune, Nora, Ren, protect Mrs Nikos until she is finished then assist us".

"Yes sir", Juane said. I begin firing at the pack of wolves with Yavko assisting. I was able to take out two and Yavko took down four, but there were still a lot of them left. A large boom was heard as a explosion hit the elephant Grimm. We took out more wolf Grimm until there were only five left, including the elephant. Another large explosion hit the elephant. It was a HEAT round so it splashed everywhere hitting and killing the last of the Grimm.

"Nice Shot Dravko", I say. I look towards him he nodded. Now it's time to bring the Tiger back for repairs. I looked over to Pyrrha and helped her up. "Nice work kid", I said as I climbed into Rudy. We headed towards Beacon.

Garage

We got back to the garage and the Nikos girl got her gun back. We dismissed them to their dorms so they may rest for a little. We decided to strip the armor off so there is more room to see the inside and repair the modules. What we forgot about was the bodies were still in there, they were skeletons now, all charred and burned. After some vomiting and some hiding bodies, we got them out and started to work on the tank. The tanks frame wasn't broke, it was actually in perfect condition. The armor and fuel tank, I can say that they are unrepairable. As we were working on the tank, I look over to my right to see the Rose girl returned. Probably with more questions. She had a textbook in hand. I wonder what that could be. I walked over.

"What you need kid, we are sorta busy at the moment", I say while pointing towards the Tiger. She looked around me. I could tell she was trying to keep cool but wanted to squeal out of excitement. She then got out of her daze.

"I have some designs I had in mind for the build your own tank assignment and I wanted to get an approval of design and maybe some ideas", she said. That assignment hasn't even came close to starting, but I didn't want her to come down here for nothing. I grabbed the textbook and flipped through. There were some good designs in here. But one that really caught my eye was amazing. It reminded me of an American M4 Sherman, but sleeker and had a bigger barrel and MM type. It was a lot more rounder than the ones back home. I nodded my head in admiring manner.

"This one I approve", I say pointing to the drawing. She smiled that I approved this one. "So what's it called", I asked.

"We didn't come up with a name yet, but we will. Thank you so much for your help Professor Rogers see you all tomorrow", I waved to goodbye as she sped off to her dorm. Man, that kid must be jacked up on coffee. I turn towards the team and helped them out.

Academy Gardens (The next day)

We were outside waiting for the students. We stood by our obstacle course built specified for tanks. A few minutes passed and the students arrived in special training overalls. Team CRDL's leader wasn't here, thanks to Yavko.

"Alright class, today you will be seeing if you are a good driver or not. You will be using a Tank we found and repaired. It is called the Tiger Heavy tank, It belonged to one of our foes back where we are from. So Yavko, the driver of Rudy will be teaching you. She will be in the tank with you to give you instruction on how to drive it. So pay close attention. Yavko shall we begin", I say.

"Yes sir, before we begin, there are rules when riding with me, you are to not back talk or you will fail, you get three strikes, if you mess up on all three strikes you fail, do I make myself clear", she said. Damn she sounds like sarge. They all nodded in fear. She straighten herself and limbed in the Tiger. "So, who is first.

A few Hours later

Mostly everyone failed except for Blake Belledonna of Team Rwby, Lie Ren of Team JNPR, Velvet Scarletina of Team CFVY, Sky Lark of Team CRDL, and a couple others. It seems the more calmer ones are suited for driving.

"Congrats on those who passed, those of you who didn't, don't worry there are the other tests", I say reassuring the class. "And remember, it's close to the weekend so relax and study hard but not too hard", I say while smirking. I stood by my fellow tankers. "This is the most fun I had in a while".


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry for the 'slight' delay but NEW CHAPTER OF R.U.D.Y. Warning some Red vs Blue references ahead. Le go.

Ch. 4

Ozpins Office

After class today, I was called to Ozpins Office. (I wonder what's going on), I thought to myself. I was at the front door of the tower when Glynda ran towards me. (Something's going down).

"Get to Ozpins Office, its an emergency that only you and your team can handle", She said in a hurry. We than ran for the elevator doors. While waiting for the elevator to get us to our destination and some really bad elevator music, I look over at Glynda.

"What's going on", I ask her curiously. She remained silent. (Guess I'll find out). After a few more seconds of waiting we get to his Office. I look high and low to see gears turning. Ozpin was sitting in his chair looking at monitors that showed the floor of the emerald forest. But with something new moire tank tracks. I look up at Ozpin.

"Ah, Mr. Rogers. Glad you could get here", he said in a calm tone.

"Ozpin, what the hell is going on", I ask him. If I am thinking correctly, more tanks are coming. He looks back down at his monitor next to him. I walk around and watch the video feed. I see something I regretted seeing. As I was watching, I see tanks of all kinds of tanks ranging from Lights to Destroyers. They were all Axis tanks from German to Japanese to French. There were around 7 tanks. I stand up straight, wiping my forehead. They must've found the hole and are probably thinking about taking over Remnant.

"Now you know the situation at hand. There were reports of villagers being taken hostage by these men. Your mission, is to stop these men before they reach Vale or any other Major city", he said as he sipped his coffee. I nodded and made my way towards the elevator doors when I felt someone grab my arm. I look and find Glynda with her clipboard.

"We're sending Team CRDL with you so you can have backup, they'll use the other tank and help you", she said. I nod and realized she was still holding my arm. I look at her with a cocked eyebrow. She then quickly let go, blushing a light red. "You better hurry"

I walk into the elevator. I thought to myself (Why was Glynda holding onto me longer than needed).

Emerald Forest

It took us longer than needed to get CRDL in the Tiger. They were fighting about positions in the tank. Cardin couldn't fit all the way in since he was so big so he was at the commanders hatch with the heavy machine gun equipped with dust rounds. Sky Lark was driving right behind us. The other two (which I didn't bother with their names) took up the gun and loader positions.

"Keep your eyes out for any other tanks with the symbols in the book I gave you", I said over the radio. Before we headed out of the garage, I gave Cardin a book that listed the Allies and Axis flags and labeled them good on one side and bad on the other.

"Whatever, when will we get to fight these guys", Cardin said. He was too anticipated to fight these soldiers. I look to my right and see a German VK 16.02 (or Leopard) Light Tank. I pick the radio up.

"Careful Cardin, I see an enemy tank headed right towards the clearing 37 Kilometers from our positition. Use Armor Piercing rounds since its a light tank, make sure to hit the engine in the back", I tell him. I look at Cardin's tank as it stared to turn it"s massive cannon (BOW CHICKA BOW WOW), it eventually came to a stop. Then the familiar sound of a shot being fired filled the air. But it didn't come from Cardin's tank. I quickly turn to see a O-I Experimental and a Type 5 Ke-Ho barreling towards us at their maximum speed (for the O-I, it wasn't fast due to it's heavy armor). "Cardin, go into evasive maneuvers. We got two other tanks advancing us from our left"

"SHIT", Cardin yelled as he ducked under another shot. They may have aura but these rounds can penetrate even the toughest armor. I look back just in time to see a shot from the O-I. Everything went slow motion as the giant bullet flew past me. The bullet was an APCR (Armor Piercing Composite Rigid). I went straight into action.

"Dravko focus fire on the O-I, Yavko make sure we're in position for Dravko to make the shots, and Uskao reload that gun as fast as you can", I yell. I then noticed they kicked into high gear. We were going zig-zag to avoid the shots. The gun was fire at a fast pace. I then hear Cardin over the radio.

"What do you want us to do Professor", he asked. I completely forgotten they were with us. I quickly formulate a plan. I press the button on the radio.

"I want your gunner pointing the main cannon towards the tank beside the big one that we are firing at, while you use the machine gun on that light tank", I tell him. I felt Rudy's turret fire a round into the O-I, it didn't penetrate it. I hear an explosion behind me, I quickly turn and saw the light tank smoking in the back where the engine is. Team CRDL began following us and focusing most of their fire on the Ke-Ho. Another round hit the O-I, it penetrated the bottom of the turret.

"YEAH, EAT THAT", I heard Cardin yell. But in extreme Karma his tank suddenly stopped. Must've ran out of fuel. I turn and see the Ke-Ho advancing on Cardin and his team. "WHAT THE HELL SKY GET US MOVING".

"I DON'T KNOW, MUST'VE RAN OUT OF DUST", yelled Sky. I hear them trying to start the Tiger up, but to no avail.

"YAVKO DRIVE US BACKWARDS TOWARD CRDL, DRAVKO AND USKAO, FOCUS FIRE ON THAT KE-HO", I yelled. They immediately went into overdrive. I take a hold of the machine gun mounted on next to the commanders hatch. I open fir on the O-I. Obviously it didn't do much since the enemy tank kept moving towards us (Shit). I look back and saw CRDL had somehow got the tank to work again somehow.

"DAMN LEVER GOT JAMMED, BUT WE'RE GOOD NOW", yelled Cardin over the radio. Thank God, I thought we would lose them.

"ALRIGHT, KEEP FOCUSING ON THAT KE-HO. WE'LL KEEP THE OTHER ONE DISTRA-", I was saying until a round penetrated our hull. I sink in the tank to see the damage. The damn scope for DRAVKO went out so he won't know where to shoot. "DAMNIT".

"What now Comrade", asked Uskao. I look at them, thinking what we could possibly do. I was then jolted back to the world of the living when the radio buzzed to life. It was a voice I very least expected but knew, it was Ruby.

"Need a hand Professor Rogers", she asked. I looked out the hatch to find the entirety of Team RWBY already assaulting the Ke-Ho doing major damage since they are faster and can out maneuver the enemy heavy. I then realized the O-I was beginning to move on Team RWBY's position. That's when an idea came to mind.

"CARDIN, THROW ME YOUR OPTICS. OURS BROKE AND YOUR TANK IS DISABLED SO WE NEED YOURS", I yelled. Reluctantly, Cardin got the optics and tossed it questions asked or any smartass remarks. "THANKS". I shoved the Optics to Dravko, who was ready to re attach it. I had to jump out of the tank to align the sights for Dravko ghen the most terrifying thing happened, a shot from the O-I noticed off RUDY 's armor right next to me. But that wasn't it. The shot voices off and hit a Ursa that I failed to notice.

"ALRIGHT ITS FIXED", yelled Dravko. I quickly climb back in. The sounds of the shots must be attracting Grimm, meaning we might have to deal with something much more dangerous. I then heard a large boom. I look over to see the Ke-Ho destroyed by Team RWBY. More shots rang from the O-I. But something I never expected. The elephant Grimm.(I do got their name) ran from nowhere and attacked the O-I. The Elephant proceeded to try and flip the large tank, after a few tries it successfully flipped the O-I. The tank then blew up.

"For the first time, I'm thankful for the Grimm", Cardin said. I nodded in agreement. But as you'd expect Grimm to do, it charged at us. We fired one shot into its head, staggering the monstrous Grimm. Then the sound of a machine gun went into the air. I look over and see Cardin gunning it down. The giant didn't stand a chance to the rapid fire dust as it soon fell over.

"Damn", I heard Yang say in admiration.

"Yaaannng, don't say that word", said Ruby. We all then laughed.

End of Ch. 4

Sorry for the wait, High school and work is not a good combination.


	5. Sorry

Hey guys sorry for being gone for so long, I've been dealing with life. But hey I'm back so that means, more RUDY. Also I'll post a new chapter probably tonight or tomorrow. So there is the news, see you guys later. So lets ROLL OUT HUNTERS!


	6. Chapter 5

Emerald Forest

It's around 8:48 pm at night. We set camp for the night, hoping to get back to beacon in the morning. Team CRDL was in the Tiger, I can understand. Being inside a tank is awesome. I was standing guard on top of RUDY, surveying the landscape. A couple howls were heard but they were distant, so I didn't exactly worry. I hopped off RUDY and walked to Cardin, who was leaning on the tank and sharpening his mace.  
"Cardin", I say to get his attention. He looked up at me with his usual shit faced grin.  
"Yeah Mr. Rogers", he asked. I could tell he was a little frightened from the battle earlier, I can tell. From years of being a tank commander for the allies, I've seen many faces of horror in a man's eye. Cardin was no different than the average soldier, acting tough, but when put into the field, killing men who are trying to kill him.  
"I just wanted to say good job, you didn't break like any new tanker", I said. I said it to boost his moral, make him fight harder. "Do you know what would've happened if those enemy tanks were to get to Vale?", I ask him. He shook his head. "They would have captured, injured, or even kill innocent lives. From old to young, they don't care". He straitened.  
"Is that why you kill. To save the innocent, and bring justice?", he asked. I shook my head.  
"I never wanted to fight in a damn war, but I had no choice. I did it for revenge", I say sternly. "Because they- ", I say before I was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps. I raised my rifle and steadied myself. I looked for any visual of the noise but there was nothing. I checked to see if Cardin was still there, he was with his mace ready. That's when I saw it, German foot soldiers coming out of the forest. "Well, shit", I say. I recognized these kind of soldier's. These were a couple of Germany's best men, the Waffen-SS. They kept closing in, but that was a bad mistake. As soon as they got in front of RUDY its machine gun fired and took out a couple of them. As they were distracted, I bolted for my tank as Cardin did his. I was in a full sprint until I was tackled by a soldier. I struggled to get him off as he put me in a choke hold. I kept struggling as I reached for my knife. He seemed to notice my plan and used his other arm to grab the knife. I saw the knife get thrown away.  
"You will not stop the Third Reich you pathetic American", he said. He squeezed tighter until I elbowed him in the gut. His hold gotten looser but wasn't enough to break free. I kept hitting until his grip was loose enough to be free of. As I wiggled out I grabbed his arm and twisted it, a sharp yelp was heard as the sounds of bones breaking filled the air. As the man was being held down I looked around to see most of the SS troops were dead and the rest, which were about four others, were surrendering.  
"looks like we win this battle", I say as I let go of him and pick up my rifle. I look over at the Tiger to see Team CRDL were a little shocked of what happened. "This is what war looks like boy's, its ugly, and messy", I say. I turn to my team. "Tie them up, we're taking them to Vale", I say as I knock out the soldier that strangled me.

Vale  
I sit on the turret as we drove through town to the police station. Eyes watching us as we moved slowly as they saw two large vehicles passing them. I looked down at the five prisoners we had, they were tied up and sitting right beside the barrel of RUDY. By the time we get there, Dravko climbs out.  
"So, what do we do with these five sir?", he asked. I looked around and saw the police station ahead.  
"Take them to the police for interrogation and head back to Beacon", I say as we stop. I hop off as I'm met by ten heavily armed officers. I watch as they pull the soldiers and escort them inside. I climb back on and pound the drivers hatch to tell Yavko to head to Beacon. We soon drive off.  
It wasn't long until we reached the airship. We parked the tanks inside and went into the airships. As I walk in I'm met by a man in a white uniform. He was a well built looking guy, he had mostly jet black hair except he had a bit of white on the side, he also was carrying a pistol of sorts.  
"Commander Rogers?", he asked. I nod my head in acknowledgement. "I'm General Ironwood of Atlas Military, I was told by Ozpin you held off some hostiles from entering the city".  
"Yeah that's right, even brought some prisoners to the police station too", I say. I looked at his 'troops' if you even called them that. "The hell are those?", I ask. The general looked behind him and back at me as if I were an idiot. "What, I'm from another world that doesn't have that advance of technology"  
"Oh, I forgot about that. Sorry", he said. Honestly if this guy weren't a General, I'd punch this douchebag. "Anyway, we were interested to know how you 'tanks' worked inside and out.  
"Oh, we don't know we only use them to fight", I say. A couple seconds passed until I got he didn't get the sarcasm. "Oh, for fucks sake, I'm kidding, of course we know how they tick', I say. "you guy's gotta learn how to joke".  
"I am a soldier, there is no joking", he said. I roll my eyes. I hate people like this. Like one time, there was this sergeant who took every little thing serious, like scrubbing the toilets.  
"Whatever, We'll show you how these tanks work but first you have to do something for us", I say. I see the general looking a little concern.  
"and what would that be?", he asked. I smiled as I told him about the tanks we destroyed earlier this morning. "So you want these tanks at Beacon so you may use them for either parts or for teaching", he asked. I nodded. "OK, I'll do what I can".  
"good", I say. I look at my crew who were looking at the robots closely. Dravko decided it would be a good idea to mess with one and stick his tongue out at it. The robot grabbed his tongue and held it.  
"THIT, let go oth my tongue", Dravko said, or at least tried. The robot let go. Uskao let out a hearty laugh as both Yavko and I facepalmed.  
"Anyway General, we should get going", I say as I walked away. I grab Dravko by his tongue, which was still out, and pull him while Uskao and Yavko follow. We head to our room.

End of Chapter 5.


End file.
